talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Crow
A mature gentleman, one of the Octo Leaders of Sacred Alliance. A symbol of the darkness of the Alliance. Born in darkness, and grow up in darkness. He was involved in many actions in the name of Justice in the dark. He becomes numb in paradox and self-blaming, losing his emotions. He wants to find out Light again as well as the feeling of a human being. What he evokes now is just reflex from his memories rather his true feelings. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon * Event - Goddess' 8-day Romance Attribute of Title * Title name: Dispeller of Darkness * Title Attribute: Become Envoy of Justice incarnated in darkness. Increases skill damage modifier of dark type characters in the party by 16%. Relevant Characters Resonance Story Son of Light "As the heir to the First Crows, Kamiji Tsubasa had never seen the dark side of his people. He believed in the high priest and in righteousness and peace. " Illusive Righteousness "Kamiji Tsubasa thought that everything he did was in the name of ‘righteousness’. But what he never expected was for this sense of ‘righteousness’ to only belong to himself. " Black Crow’s original name was Kamiji Tsubasa, he was the son of the head of the First Crows, making him the successor to the clan. His father had ensured that as a child, Kamiji Tsubasa had never come into contact with the darker side of the First Crows, and was raised as a normal family inheritor. Just like any hot-blooded youth in the Sacred Alliance, Kamiji Tsubasa believed in the high priest and in righteousness and peace. He was committed to fight for the righteousness of the high priest and for the First Crows’ own country. But he was also very compassionate, and wasn’t willing to abuse violence or kill others. This thought gave him an intention to spare enemy lives when fighting. Kamiji Tsubasa was often the target of his sister and teacher, Kamiji Shizuku’s ridicule. "If you don’t agree with killing people when fighting then what sort of killer are you? You may think that’s mercy, but to the enemies, it’s just your weakness. " But Kamiji Tsubasa didn’t agree with his "Once-in-a-century assassin talent" sister. "Don’t muddle the means and the ends," Kamiji Tsubasa argued back, "I’m different from you, I fight for what’s right! " The young Kamiji Tsubasa held onto his conviction with absolute faith until he accepted the high priest’s order to assassinate the "mortal sinner", the supreme commander Bittern Field. During his mission, Kamiji Tsubasa only attempted to assassinate his target, the commander, and allowed all the others to escape. But Kamiji Tsubasa was defeated by the commander and would have lost his life if it were not for Kamiji Shizuku suddenly appearing and saving him. Kamiji Tsubasa finally understood that not being committed to killing during an assassination was just self-righteous stupidity - in fact Kamiji Shizuku had been cleaning up after every one of his missions. After understanding the reality of it all, Kamiji Tsubasa almost had a meltdown. His beliefs and his trust in the high priest were all put into question by him. you don’t kill, you might get killed - but is the justice gained by killing really righteous? Kamiji Tsubasa had a great dilemma. Black, White and Gray "Black Crow gazed at Grey Crow, but he didn’t see her, instead he saw his old self, his sister who was sent away to the Skeleton Ground, and the everyone in the First Crows. He thought that maybe this world wasn’t just black and white, part of it was destined to be grey instead. And it was up to Grey Crow herself to define this grey. " After using the First Crows to get rid of his enemies, the high priest wanted to get rid of the First Crows. The head Black Crow weakened their clan on purpose by proclaiming to ‘eliminate traitors’, but he still failed to quench the head priest’s plan to eliminate the First Crows. When Kamiji Shizuku tried to kill the high priest, Kamiji Tsubasa saved him in front of everyone and became the hero who saved the high priest. Since then on, the priest never dared to get involved with the First Crows again. - Kamiji Tsubasa became the new Black Crow and one of the eight leaders of the Sacred Alliance. But he was clear of the price to pay and responsibility to take by becoming the Black Crow. In order to ensure the survival of the First Crows, he had to smile to his enemies and help them with their dirty work. He couldn’t even pay his respects to his family, but instead had to admit that they were traitors. To relieve the pain that he felt, Black Crow had to bury his emotions deep down. After doing this for a long time he became almost entirely incapable of feeling human emotions. But during a selection within the First Crows, he was moved by a girl who couldn’t bring herself to kill. He gave her the name ‘Grey Crow’ and took her in, giving her guidance. Grey Crow’s assassination skills were excellent, but not being willing to kill was her weakness. Black Crow warned her "You must be prepared to kill your target. Otherwise, not only will you miss your chance, but you’ll bring danger to yourself. " Grey Crow took Black Crow’s teachings to heart. But during a mission one time, she clearly could have finished her target off, but couldn’t bring herself to land the final blow. The target then took this opportunity to fight back and, if Black Crow had not come out from his hiding place in time she would have been killed. "I’m Sorry! I just wished that I could complete the mission without killing him," Grey Crow said guiltily, "I was too naive... I’m sorry for troubling you, Black Crow..." Black Crow was silent for a time before he opened his mouth to tell her: "Once there was a pair of assassins, they were brother and sister. The brother never had the heart to kill his target, thinking that he could be righteous without killing others. He had no way of accepting his sister who was born to kill. " He didn’t pay any attention to Grey Crow’s reaction and just carried on telling the story without any expression on his face. "In fact, the reason he managed to survive his missions was all because his sister would secretly take care of any threat without him knowing. " Grey Crow thought for a while before saying: "...I see. The sister in the story, she had done away with her naivety, all she had in her mind was killing. Killers should be like her, shouldn’t they? " "Killers can’t be naive, and they definitely shouldn’t have to rely on others to protect their own lives. That was the most important lesson the sister taught her brother. " Black Crow gazed at the ignorant and naive girl, some part of his emotion seemed to come back for a time. He shook his head, speaking with a little emotion: "What sort of killer you should become is not important. The important thing is knowing what sort of person you want to become - Grey Crow, even if I teach you the art of killing, I don’t want you to lose the real voice inside your heart. " Category:Characters